This program for pre- and postdoctoral training supports the training of specialists who are able to conduct preclinical research at levels ranging from the molecular to the behavioral on the biological mechanisms underlying the development, maintenance, and elimination of drug-seeking behavior. Thirty-one members of the graduate faculty of the Oregon Health Sciences University serve as preceptors for postdoctoral research fellows and for Ph.D. students matriculating into basic science graduate programs in behavioral neuroscience, neuroscience, physiology and pharmacology, or cell biology. Major research areas represent three levels. Some faculty members work primarily at the cellular/molecular level, using molecular biological, electrophysiological, and electron microscopic techniques. Other faculty work principally at the level of physiological, biochemical and pharmacological systems, using receptor binding, autoradiography, in vivo microdialysis and voltammetry, and elecrophysiological techniques. Finally, other faculty work primarily in behavioral pharmacology,cognitive neuroscience, and pharmacogenetics, using behavioral testing, intravenous drug self-administration, quantitative genetics and genetic mapping, as well as computer modelling techniques. Areas of extensive existing faculty collaboration include: studies of dopaminergic systems, ranging from molecular biology to behavior; extensive studies of genetic determinants of drug responses, at all levels from molecular to statistical gene mapping; and the study of learned and unlearned determinants of responses to drugs, particularly their rewarding effects and drug self-administration. Sensitivity, tolerance, and dependence/withdrawal phenomena for all major classes of drugs of abuse including alcohol are under active investigation. Training includes firm curricular grounding in the basic sciences, specific pharmacological training in abused drugs, and extensive and continuous participation in research.